epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MetalFire/ERB Wiki School Adventures episode 12
ERB Wiki School Adventures episode 12 (We see Metal sitting next to CW in Marine Biology) CW: Yo Metal Metal: Yeah? CW: Can I copy your homework? Metal: No (Piet enters the classroom with a clipboard and goes to the front of the class) Piet: Ahoy Mateys I have exciting news, but first let me take attendance Metal: Oh god Piet: Bob 1 CW: Here Piet: Bob 2 Metal: Here.... Piet: Bob 3 MSV: MY NAME IS NOT BOB Piet: Bob 4 Matt: I swear to fucking god Narrator: One roll calling later Piet: Alright mateys the big news is that we are going on a field trip Metal: To where? Piet: Antarctica! CW: What Metal: Are you serious? MSV: No way Coupe allowed this Piet: Oh he doesn't know Matt: How did you get this job? Piet: Anyways, before we start our assignment plz stand for the pledge of Walrus (The class stands up and puts there hands to their hearts) Piet: I pledge allegiance to Walrus and the tribe of legends, One species under the Grand Walrus, The Walrus is Justice and Walrus is life Metal: I hate this so much... (The class sits down and It cuts to the end of class) Piet: Remember land lubbers tomorrow we head off in our voyage Metal: Ughhhhh Matt: Such a god damn idiot ( We cut too Lunch where Metal, Kari, Barry, Night, and Matt) Barry: So Metal, Matt how was your day so far Metal: Ridiculous Matt: Stupid Kari: Why? Metal: Matt and i are going to Antarctica tomorrow Night: What... Barry: Oh yes I heard about that from MSV Night: Glad I have Chemistry Barry: I know right Kari: I wish you luck Senpai and Mattie <> Matt: Kari <> Metal: Thanks we legit need it Narrator: The next day the students and Piet travel to the docks Piet: Ahhhhh do you smell that mateys, the smell of the sea is good for your lungs CW: Where's our ship Piet: It should be here in a few seconds Metal: You better be right (A giant Pirate ship appears on the docks) Blackbeard: Arrrrrr Mateys come aboard Matt: I don't think this is a good idea Piet: Silly landlubber, he's trustworthy MSV: Whatever you say Captain Piet (They Get on the ship and sail off to the seas) Blackbeard: Cabin Boy Piet you've really grown Piet: I'm a captain now Edward (Blackbeard pulls out a sword and points it at Piets throat) Blackbeard: Nobody calls me Edward... expect for my mommy Piet: Anyways let me introduce my crew Blackbeard: Hold on cabin boy, let me judge there spirit MSV: What? (Blackbeard points to MSV) Blackbeard: You there freckles, what's your pirate name MSV: Uhhhhhh, Captain Coder? Blackbeard: Heheh I like you, anyways we should be arriving to our destination, but in the mean time here (Blackbeard hands a mop over too Piet) Blackbeard: Clean the poopdeck Piet: Plz Blackbeard: Silly cabin boy you have never out plzed me Piet: I know.... (Piet goes to clean the deck and Blackbeard stands in front of the guys) Blackbeard: So you must be wondering why Piet is obsessed with Walruses? Metal and CW: Yes we are Blackbeard: It was many years ago when he was a wee lad, where he was in a Cruise ship, and a storm came about. Which separated him from his family and made him stranded on the Polar Ice Caps. A tribe found him and treated him like family, then I found him while I was sailing for fresh seal. I took him in like a son and like any good father I made him my Cabin boy. When he was an adolescent I sold him to that Coupe lad for Tangerines and grape wine. Matt: Woah... MSV: Holy shit man Metal: Man we should be nicer CW: Yeah Blackbeard: LAND HOOOOOOOO (The ship parks into the Arctic Polar ice cap and the gang gets out expect for Blackbeard) Piet: Don't you wanna come with us? Blackbeard: No thank you Cabin boy, I'll just stay here while you do your study. MSV: You're a cool guy Blackbeard Blackbeard: Thank you laddy (Suddenly a cannon ball hits the Ship then it eventually sinks and Blackbeard freezes to death. Then his hat floats up to the surface and we see Al Capones ship) Al Capone: Haha you just got capwned bitch! Now I'm off to be in this Competition called Total Drama, totally gonna dominate it, Later bilge rat pricks! (Al Capone sails off) Matt: I hope he gets stung all over his fucking body MSV: Wait guys I just realized something CW: What? MSV: We have no ship to go back on Metal: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU THE END How was this episode????? Loved it Great Good Awful Category:Blog posts